


sometimes

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Sometimes, the trauma sticks with Taako. Sometimes, Kravitz sees this.Always, he will help Taako to heal.





	sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I always love trauma recovery, and Taako has a lot of trauma from which he has to recover.  
> This is probably my favorite Taakitz drabble I've written yet so I'm hoping for good feedback :)

Sometimes, Taako doesn’t eat.

Sometimes he’ll sit in the kitchen, staring at the stove, eyeing the cabinets like he’s longing to take out ingredients. His hands fidget like he wants to be stirring and mixing and creating. But he doesn’t.

Sometimes, he’ll cook something, and it’ll smell amazing. Knock-your-socks-off good. And he’ll take one look at it when it’s finished and pour it down the sink or scrape it into the garbage.

Sometimes, the trauma sticks with him. Sometimes, he can still hear their screams.

Sometimes Kravitz will come back from work to find Taako staring at his shaking hands as he lets the pot on the stove boil over. When this happens, he’ll turn off the burner, move the kettle off the heat, and take his love into his arms. It takes a while for Taako to stop trembling.

Sometimes, Kravitz will see Taako about to throw his cooking away and he’ll comment, a little too loudly, “That smells delicious, darling. May I have a taste?” And he’ll save the culinary masterpiece from an untimely destruction.

Sometimes, when Taako pushes his food around his plate with his fork, staring at a point beyond it, Kravitz will reach out and take his hand and say, “Just a little. Just a bit.” And Taako will give him a shaky smile and tell him he’s fine and he’ll eat a few bites of his dinner.

Sometimes Kravitz will wake up in the night to find the other side of the bed empty, Taako missing, only to find a heavenly aroma drifting through the air. He’ll follow it to the kitchen, where Taako stands at the island, pink “Kiss the Cook” apron thrown over his pajamas (booty shorts that say “Spicy” on the butt and a T-shirt that used to belong to Magnus), preparing the fillings for elderflower macarons that sit baking in the oven. “Taako,” he’ll say, pulling the elf into his arms, “it’s three in the morning. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

And Taako will answer, his voice just barely stable, “Elves don’t need sleep, bubbelah,” or, “Nothing like some midnight baking to soothe insomnia,” or, occasionally, when he’s feeling more vulnerable, “I had a night terror.”

On nights like those Kravitz will stay up, helping to fill and decorate the little pastries, laughing and singing along to the fantasy radio, dancing around the kitchen with the most beautiful being in the planar system, and by the time the sun is up, Taako will no longer be shaking, be scared, be sad.

Those are the moments Kravitz loves. The moments when Taako’s eyes are bright and full of life, his glamour gone, his nose a little crooked, the gap in his teeth showing proudly in his grin. Those moments when his hair is a little messy but he can’t be bothered to care. Those moments when he’ll kiss Kravitz oh so sweetly on his mouth, his cheek, his chin, his ear, his forehead, his shoulder. Those moments when he’s not afraid to sing along to his favorite songs, when he’s not afraid to go against the Taako Brand™ and be vulnerable and be himself.

Sometimes, in those moments, Taako looks truly and genuinely happy.

Normally, on nights like those, they don’t go back to bed.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes they will feast on pastries and then, exhausted, they’ll wander back to the bedroom. Usually Taako will be the one to drag Kravitz down onto the bed, pull him into his skinny delicate arms, stroke his long hair, place little kisses on the back of his neck and his bare shoulder. Usually Taako will murmur something like, “Love you” or “You’re beautiful” before drifting off into a much calmer, much more restful sleep. Usually Kravitz will lie there, Taako pressed to his back, feeling his chest moving against him, soaking up his warmth. Usually, Kravitz takes an hour to fall back to sleep.

Those days, they sleep until noon. Taako contacts Ren and makes sure she knows what’s supposed to happen with the school. Kravitz will call Barry and Lup and tell them to take over the bounties for the day.

When they finally get out of bed, Taako will make a late brunch for them of omelettes and home fries, with orange juice on the side. Kravitz will watch him cook, comment on the smell or the appearance, and Taako will smile at him, not bothering to cover the circles under his eyes. He is still beautiful in the sunny room. He is always beautiful.

Life with Taako, after the End Of The World, after the Story and the Song, is surprisingly domestic.

Life with Taako is soft, and sweet. It has ups and it has downs, but really--everyone has their trauma. Everyone has their troubles. Everyone has been affected by the Hunger. Everyone is recovering.

Sometimes, though, all you need is a little bit of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at themindofcc.tumblr.com!


End file.
